


何以为爱

by Lxxrrr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxxrrr/pseuds/Lxxrrr
Summary: 一个关于这是不是爱的故事。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	何以为爱

1  
“辞职信。”黑发男人说到。

“这是什么，Loki？”

“辞职信。”

“理由呢？”

“我不是你的亲弟弟。”

“我知道。”

“我不想再做Odinson。”

“你可以改回原来的姓氏，父亲和母亲会同意的。”

“我准备走了，Thor。”

他终于是要离开他了吗？阿斯加德的总裁抬起头看着他的弟弟。

2  
不知从何时起，Thor对他绿眼睛omega兄弟的感情变了味。他讨厌别人，尤其是alpha看到Loki灿烂的笑容，他只想Loki对自己勾起嘴角 他想独占Loki的美好。 

当他知道Loki与他没有血缘关系时，Thor高兴又害怕。他高兴自己有了正大光明去爱Loki的理由，他害怕Loki因为身份离开他。每每想到此处，名为恐惧的潮水扑面而来，他像溺水的人儿，拼命的想要抓住那一根飘摇不定的稻草。

他不知道该怎么办。

他只知道要将Loki牢牢地绑在身边，不惜利用一切办法，哪怕是会让Loki痛恨他到永远的办法。他为Loki请来最好的家教，教授任何他想要学习的知识。他从不允许他的弟弟走出Odin家的庄园，更不允许他走进校园。有时，他想到Loki会因此而恨他，他按照自己的意愿改写了18岁少年的生活，他使他成为终日被困住的笼中鸟。彼时25岁的总裁却也不太在乎，他的小王子就应该在诺大的庄园之中，接受任何大学也无法给予他的教育，读高雅的莎士比亚，品尝最昂贵的红茶，不是么？他甚至疯狂的想到过强行标记Loki，让他无法乘上逃离他的汽车。

可是，一年又一年，随着春去春又回，Thor一天更比一天感受到Loki想要逃离自己的心，30岁的阿斯加德总裁在假装不经意间让Loki染上自己味道的同时，问自己：我是否做错了？

23岁的Loki向Odin与Frigga提出着手了解家族企业。“他在为今后自力更生，离开我做备。”Thor想。他不该禁锢他的。

可他该如何做，Loki才不会走？

3  
Loki爱上了他金发蓝眼的兄长，不知从何时起。他喜欢那个从前给他讲睡前故事的Thor，他喜欢那个无论他用小刀捅了他多少次都只是笑着说没关系的Thor，他害怕失去Thor的庇护。当他知道自己养子的身份时，他高兴又害怕。他高兴自己有了在未来的某一天向Thor表达心意的机会，他害怕Thor因此疏远他。

他想要永远留在他的身边，可他不知道Thor的心意，他要试探他。他故意让接他放学的Thor看到他与alpha们谈笑风生，他故意让他们的指尖触过他的黑发。Thor将他束缚在庄园之中，他很高兴：这也许是那个alpha吃醋的表现，他也许爱他。

Loki一天天的长大，他越来越沉迷于兄长不经意间流露出来的气味，伏特加混合以海盐，像被烈焰炙烤的大海。他渴望被Thor标记。

可是Loki也害怕。他怕Thor早有了喜爱之人，他怕Thor对自己只有兄弟之情……哦，不，你们现在连兄弟也算不上。omega感到无助。也许哪一天，他会把自己的爱人带回家，他与那个人结婚生子，他不再像呵护小王子一般呵护你，他会要求你为了家族联姻，嫁给自己不爱的alpha……

我要赌，赌你不愿意让我离开。

23岁的Loki向Odin与Frigga提出要求，并上任阿斯加德副总裁。

4  
弟弟，我爱你，无论如何我都不会让你逃离我，我想要让你的一生都被烙印上属于我的标记。但是，这是爱吗，还是哥哥对弟弟病态的占有欲？

哥哥，我爱你，我会想尽一切办法让你甩不掉我，我会用尽一切办法留在你身边，我想被印上你的标记。但是，这是爱吗，还是弟弟对哥哥几近疯狂的依赖？

他不明白。  
他也不明白。

5  
“你要走？”

“无论你同不同意，我都会走。这只是出于礼貌的通知。”

这是挑衅，Thor想。他不喜欢这样，他们兄弟之间不应该像这样剑拔弩张。

咚————

Thor死死地将弟弟圈进自己的怀抱之中，将他抵在办公室的落地窗前，大海一般的蓝眼睛里满是Loki看不懂的复杂情绪。

蓝眼睛对上绿眼睛，无言。

Thor默默放下手臂。“对不起。”如果你执意离开，如果这就是我们之间最后一次对话，我想告诉你：“我爱你，Loki。”

“从前的事情我很抱歉。”对不起，我太害怕你会离开我，那时的我不知道该如何留住你，我只能把你困在庄园之中。

“如果你一定要走，唔……”

Loki环上他兄长的脖颈，双唇紧紧贴上Thor的。

“哥哥，永远也不要让我离开你。”

一切都明朗了起来。他们终于明白了何为爱情，爱情是你和我，我们相伴彼此直到永远。

32岁的Thor搂住25岁的Loki，急切地吻上他的小骗子，火热的舌滑入Loki的口中，极富侵略性的掠过他的唇齿，一遍遍描摹着每一个角落。

信息素在空气中碰撞，燃烧，爆炸。兄弟二人纠缠在一起，不论过去，现在，还是以后……

6  
“太阳落山了，回家吧。”

太阳才刚刚升起。

END


End file.
